The Soviet Democratic Republic Kingdom
The Rogue Nation that Sells Fish of the Soviet Democratic Republic Kingdom The country is one of the most powerful diplomatic nations in the Nation of Nations and Friends. Messages that frequently come out are advertisements to buy "reel cheep" fish. Currently trading for 1 Sol, 4 Fish ratio. It's a rogue nation that sells fish and classified as a New York Times Democracy. It's national animal is the blue whale and it's currency is the Fish. It's capital is New Fish City, and it is ruled by Captain Barracuda III. The national religion is Aquamancy, although religion hardly plays a role in the political system of the S.D.R.K. It has a keen intrest in space, and the government allocates most of the budget towards education, defense, and law & order. Because of this, the S.D.R.K. has eliminated most crime in the nation, has an intelligent and literate population, and is well-prepared to war against nations that threaten it. It has a strong and powerful navy which is feared throughout the seven thousand seas. In fact, the navy is the most powerful in all of the Nation of Nations and Friends, and its naval ships are often mistaken for large islands or small countries. It is currently allied with very few nations. It maintains trade with the Thumb Republic, Sam the Telegraph Worker, Nation 70, Kun-Lai Summit, and Tupper Inc. It is in a cold war of sorts with Domernicus as well as BOSS and SETO. Pre Aknightalation: It was Yomamadonia stealing the S.D.R.K.'s currency that sparked the first war. The S.D.R.K. allied with Domernicus, Aaron, and Kavastan to defeat Yomamadonia and Pacolind. The S.D.R.K. was initially distrustful of the Kngihts with Sharp Axes when they joined the alliance, and that fear was proven true when the Knights betrayed them to fight with Yomamadonia. Once the war was over, it attempted to gain compensation from Yomamadonia, but this was prevented by the Knights nuking several weak nearby nations and Domernicus accidently unleashing a zombie pandemic. It then became the first nation to produce and widley distribute a cure to the zombie pandemic created by Domernicus. It was occupied by Pacolind until it was freed by its Domernicus, Sam the Telegraph Worker, and Yomamadonia. It recently freed Grulk the Body Builder from Knight rule. It launched a successful attack to take control of Pacolind and in doing so, it launched one of the largest attacks on a nation in NoN&F history. It was able to penetrate Pacolind's forcefield with the help of the Shruuiken Alliance, and Sam the Telegraph Worker and Yomamadonia opened up a second front in Pacolind. There were attempts to open up a war front in the S.D.R.K., but the Blob was quickly defeated and the space invasion was successfully repelled by the new AA (Anti-Aerospace) Missiles, which funtion by destroying spacecrafts' aerodynamics and steering, and then forcing it to enter the atmosphere at an incline larger than 30 degrees, which then causes the aerocraft to burn up in the atmosphere. It was the S.D.R.K. that wrote the original draft to the Treaty of Tupper Inc., which Hereby Ends the Third War. In it, the S.D.R.K. sought to create a treaty that would be acceptable by all the sides in the war. After a little revision, the treaty achieved region-wide approval, and is being signed by countries even now. With the war over, the S.D.R.K. hopes to serve as a mediator in political disputes that threaten the unity of the region. In the Quasi-Fourth War, the S.D.R.K. opposed the expanse of Yomamadonia and Pacolind. It went as far as to propose Yomamadonia's ejection from the Monetary League. Since that war, the S.D.R.K. has begun to worry about how its links to the League will influence its future foreign policy. Its economy was slowly going down the drain in an effort to uphold the rights of the people, but it overcame this challenge by joining the Monetary League, and elite group of economically powerful nations in which the S.D.R.K. was a key member, along with Aaron, Yomamadonia, Draconus Amaterasu and Domernicus. The S.D.R.K. took a minor role in the medals conflict. It gave the Holy Order with supplies and trained troops. It did not send any noticably large ammount of troops. With the release of various monsters from Creatures and Elements, the S.D.R.K. took an active roll in defeating them. It designed new weapons created specifically for combat against these monsters. These are the water cannon, the steam thrower, and the ice pistol. The water cannon is the most formibible, as it is able to launch high-density water at speeds that break the sound barrier. All three of these weapons were designed to fight balrogs. The other military tactict the S.D.R.K. began was enforcing its armies with spell casters, known as aquamancers. They were not fully trained, however, and did not take part in any conflict. Aknightalation and Knightfall: The S.D.R.K. was one of the first to fall during the initial Aknightalation assault. The civilians were slaughtered, the military pulverized, and the government toppled. Even the mighty S.D.R.K. navy was toppled, half of it sunk by the waves from RAGNAROK, a quarter sunk in the battle of the shores of New Fish City, and the remaining quarter hunted down and sunk on the Seven Thousand Seas. All seemed lost. However, it was then that Thumb discovered the secret plans locating the Knights capital. In The Diving Chinchou, Grand Admiral Octillery lead the heroic and legendary crew through the river beneath the capital, and it was he who earned the killing blow on the representative from McCarthyism and the IRS. With the Knights gone, the S.D.R.K. could then begin anew. But all was not like it seemed. Propaganda quickly rose up against the new government, claiming that the lack of militarization and the weakened economy lead to the downfall of the S.D.R.K. during Aknightalation. A new militaristic persona took the throne. He would be forever immortalized as "Captain" Barracuda I. It was then that the S.D.R.K. became more focused on militarization and imperialism, in order to prevent future invasions. At first, he was not taken seriously. However, when Captain Barracuda announced his plans to take control of Afrekuh, it was quickly seen that the new government meant business. 100,000 men were sent into the dense jungles of the isolated continent in order to claim its vast resources. However, the drive was halted by the combined forces of Domernicus and Yomamadonia. Eventually, they were able to push the S.D.R.K. out and brought the war to their motherland. Domernican and Yomamadonian armies claimed New Fish City in four months. They overthrew the Captain and President Basculin was elected in his place. However, the Captain's surviving son Barracuda Jr, lead an armed revolt, and beheaded the newly proclaimed president. He then took the reins of the nation, and his line has ruled the S.D.R.K. since. Almost ninety years later, the region still remains unsure if the S.D.R.K. will return to its former mindset, trumpeting the cause of human rights and refraining from agitating the entire region with its get-rich-quick schemes. Age of Rebirth and Renaissance: 98 years after Knightfall, Domernicus discovered a land that would change the region overnight. The land of snow and ice, Antocticah. Desiring land after the failed land grab at Antocticah, Captain Barracuda III authorized the immediate colonization of as much of Antocticah as possible. He quickly claimedan immense portion of the continent. Massive cities were raised in days. Farms sprung up in the newly defrosted tundra. However, his aggressive settlement tactics immediately started a cold war. After shooting down planes from Island of the Elements in what was claimed to be an accident, the S.D.R.K. found itself in a diplomatic battle for the new land. Eventually he was attacked by the Canadian Conquerors of Canada for the offense of growing maple trees, a plant sacred to the Canadians. The S.D.R.K. fought off the Canadians while simutaneously fighting off a pirate attack from the LAWS Pirates and one of Domernicus's massive fighting factories. Domernicus's fighting factory was skewered in the fight and was slowly dragged towards the S.D.R.K.'s ship. However, diplomatic agreements were made between Domernicus and the S.D.R.K. and the fighting factory was released from the hold of one of the S.D.R.K.'s massive spearguns. Then, realising the futility of the fight, the Canadians backed off. However, the LAWS Pirates were not so lucky and were thuroughly trounched by the S.D.R.K., as the ship was too massive for even the pirates to comprehend. They utterly failed in pirating the craft, and the few prisoners were hung. Since then, the S.D.R.K.'s actions in Antocticah have been left unhindered. The S.D.R.K. has remained neutral in the current conflict between the Devious Delvians and World Defenders, hoping instead to consolidate more land in the harsh world of Antocticah. Official Map of The Rogue Nation that Sells Fish of the Soviet Democratic Republic Kingdom: